Don't touch
by Rose-de-Noire
Summary: Just some hot stuff...


**Roses small talk:**

I think this is what you call a Plot, what plot? Story...

Thanks for the inspiration Psycholiki!

.com/art/Good-boy-175340918

Just enjoy it...

**DON'T TOUCH!**

I hate this.  
I really, reallyhate those days.  
You, prancing around, gathering all the others around you...  
The big hero who saved Hamm from the neighbors big bad dog...  
And what's about me?  
Did you forget about me?  
You're so cocky sometimes.  
I should really...  
Walking over to you, one soft, silky touch, directed at your shoulder, almost looking like a you-did-good-pat and a purr in your ear: "Don't dare to touch me today, Buzz..."

Buzz frowned, narrowed his eyes and tried hard to not turn and run after Woody to screw him up immediately.  
He hated days like this:  
Crowded by all the other Toys, not able to move without at least one observer.  
Why Woody wasn't there to save Hamm?  
And why, holy star-ship, Woody has to be mad at him?  
He haven't decided to jump in to the mouth of that damned dog!  
No, actually it was Hamm who liked to play cat and ... uhm... Pig and dog with this beast. Not him, Buzz Lightyear.

Even if I'm mad at you...  
You look so beautiful, when you stay there, surrounded and cherished by everyone.  
You look like a true hero.  
MY hero.  
Strong, beautiful, shining, stunning...  
My white knight in the shining armor.  
Oh how I wish to touch you right know. To make you shiver and and moan, to...

The space-toy could see Woody left Bonnie's room, after he has giving him _this _look, the look who always make him randy; and he wished nothing more to run after him right now, to shove him right up in to the wall next to the door; even if someone would see them.  
Hell, he has to catch his cowboy right now.  
"... and how you smashed his nose, Buzz..."  
Buzz didn't listening to Mr. Potato Heads sermon, all he wanted was Woody...

This just can't be true.  
Me, Sheriff Woody Pride, sitting under the bed of Bonnie's parents, fondling my own pull-string and dreaming of a certain space ranger.  
"Buzz..."

He was restless, so absolutely in need of his only favorite cowboy – and if it was just to apologize for something he didn't...  
Buzz sighted deep within his chest: "Woody where you hiding, Love?"  
The space-toy sudden stopped in his track. There...  
There was a faint whisper, the whisper he knew so very well, and the sound of his name whispered with so much longing and desire aroused him more than everything else.  
He almost ran in to the parents room just to be stopped dumbstruck by his sight.  
Buzz couldn't do nothing but to hold his breath.  
He didn't knew how he managed to not let pop out his wings right there, standing in the middle of the doorway.  
With not a small amount of pure willpower he first closed the door in his back, then Buzz turned to look again at the marvelous sight before him:  
His wonderful, most beautiful, most sexy, most wanted, most desirable cowboy sat there, legs spread wide, eyes closed, head tilted, his own pull-string in his slender fingers and moaning his, Buzz's name.  
The space ranger held his breath while he sneaked closer, took position behind Woody get to his knees and whispered hoarsely: "I'm going to brake your order..." he took a strong hold on Woodys pull string, "... right now sheriff..."  
Woody just gasped and then let out a pleasured moan...

Damn... just the sound of your heated voice almost let me get off.  
All I can do is to cling on my own pull string an squirm in pleasure at the feeling of your hands touching me...

He watched with satisfaction to the result of his actions: Woody in his lap squirming and whimpering and begging for more.  
Buzz smiled deviously, licked once over the cowboys ear and rasped: "Let the ring go, sheriff..."  
Woody did like he was told and Buzz purred by taking the ring between his own fingers: "Good boy!" he then let glide the cord, oh so slow, back and Woody let out a strangled cry, along with one of his catch phrases: "_Your my favorite deputy!_"

END

Hm, this was fun!  
Yeah, Woody Pride and Buzz Lightyear belongs to Disney/Pixar :-)


End file.
